


Lights, Camera, Cut!

by BeesBeanie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Sickening Fluff, beautuber!Hanzo, hanzo is a beauty guru, told in video snippets, video channel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesBeanie/pseuds/BeesBeanie
Summary: Hanzo adjusted the angle of his camera one last time, making sure he sat in frame properly on the monitor. He checked his phone quickly before giving himself a little shake, clearing his throat.He hit record.---Hanzo has a beauty video channel. Here are some Prime Cuts.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 27
Kudos: 237





	Lights, Camera, Cut!

❚❚ ▶ 6:07 / 9:02

**Widow’s Kiss Eyeliner | Will It Make The Cut?**

**Hanzo Shimada** **✔**

Hanzo carefully adjusted the small mirror in front of him, careful to make a thin, sharp wing out from his lid. “So far this liner is to my liking,” he commented, giving careful scrutiny to the sharpness of the line. He sat back, staring at his image in the camera monitor. “It is quite pigmented and does not bleed across the skin. The lines are perfectly crisp and sharp.” He moved his head back and forth, observing the lines critically.

“Hm. Yes.” He held up the product to the camera, stoic expression in place. “This makes the Cut. Well done Widow’s Kiss Cosmetics. This eyeliner is quite excellent. On another note, I am wearing one of their lipsticks in the shade “Shoot to Kill”. It is, as you can see, a deep burgundy shade which I am quite fond of.”

“Hanz—oh!”

Hanzo turned from the camera to stare off screen. “Ah, hello Jesse.”

“Sorry Hon, didn’t know you were recordin’. I’ll scoot.”

“No,” Hanzo beckoned the other man over, shimming on his stool to allow room for the other. “Come sit.”

“Alright.”

A tall, broad man sat next to Hanzo, the top of his head barely fitting into frame as he smooshed himself next to the other man.

Hanzo laughed. Laughed! And leaned forward towards the camera, “You are too tall for this—”

The frame cut and Hanzo was sitting next to the man who was now properly framed to show both of their wide shoulders and most of his guest’s cowboy hat.

Hanzo turned back to the camera, gesturing to the man beside him. “This is Jesse, my live-in cowboy and boyfriend.”

Jesse chuckled and tipped his hat with a nervous “howdy.”

“Welcome to my channel, Jesse,” Hanzo continued, turning towards the other. “Now tell me, what do you think of my eyeliner?”

Jesse startled a bit then turned to look at Hanzo’s face, carefully looking over his closed eyes and making small considering noises. “Looks good, you always get those wings real pointy.”

“Sharp.”

“Yeah, that’s a good word for it,” Jesse agreed. His eyes trailed over the other’s face while Hanzo’s eyes remained closed. “Ya look real good all over.”

Hanzo smiled and finally opened his eyes. He leaned in quickly and smacked a quick kiss to Jesse’s smile before turning back to the camera. “And as you can see, Widow’s Kiss Lipstick is, in fact, kiss proof.”

* * *

❚❚ ▶ 0:03 / 21:18

**Blue Smokey Eye | GRWM and Q &A**

**Hanzo Shimada** **✔**

“Hello everyone,” Hanzo gave his nod of greeting to the camera. “Last week I requested that you send me some questions to answer and today you will have them.” He quickly pulled his loose-hanging hair into a sloppy bun at the back of his head, flicking aside the loose strands with a darkly manicured hand.

“I have decided to do a blue smokey eye look today and I will be using the Lake palette by Ogundimu cosmetics, a favorite of mine.” Hanzo blinked at himself in the monitor for a moment before returning his steely gaze to the camera. “Let us begin.”

“The first question I received: When did you start doing make-up?” Hanzo read from his phone before applying moisturizers to his face. “It began when I was in my late teens. My brother would like to apply make-up before going to parties. At one point he tried it on me.” Hanzo paused to stare into the camera.

“His work was atrocious.”

He began to dot sunscreen across his cheeks. “I refused to let him do it on me again, and I spent his time away using his products to practice. Before long he was asking me to do his eyeliner and such for him, but of course,” Hanzo smiled, “If you are good at something, you must never do it for free.”

“Next question! How long have you and Jesse been together? Ah,” Hanzo began to beat in his foundation as he pondered. “I believe it has been… Three years this spring. We met at a hanami festival in my home town.”

Hanzo took a moment to sip from a large blue mug, sighing in contentment. “He does make exceptional coffee.”

“Now I am going to go in with some concealer…” Hanzo trailed off as he dotted patterns under his eyes, down the slope of his nose, and a little swirl on his forehead. “For good luck. Now,” he picked up his phone once more. “What are your plants in the background? Ah!”

Hanzo stood up quickly to grab the two potted plants on the counter behind him, situated nicely in the sunlight. He held up one at a time for the camera. “This is a barrel cactus, it was a gift from Jesse. And this is an azalea bonsai tree. Both are budding at the moment, hopefully they will both flower soon.” He set them back on the counter, his body turned to look at them next to each other. “They bring me peace.”

* * *

❚❚ ▶ 0:36 / 16:29

**Southwest Sunset Eye Look | Boyfriend Does My Voiceover**

**Hanzo Shimada** **✔**

“Alright, so now he’s putting on some cream, maybe to correct the color or somethin’?” Jesse’s voice floated out over the image of Hanzo swiping his hands over his face. “I dunno, I can’t really see a difference.”

“Okay, I know this part, he’s puttin’ on his foundation,” Jesse drawled confidently. “Now he’s usin’ a… I don’t wanna call it a butt plug but I’m not sure—Oh! That’s a sponge. Shit okay, just take that outta there at the end.”

On the screen, Hanzo began to apply the concealer while Jesse’s voice supplied very appropriate _Boop boop boop!_ _Swoop!_ and _Pchoo!_ noises. Hanzo then drew his little swirl on his forehead and Jesse chimed in, “Ah, that ones for good luck.”

Hanzo made little “ta-da!” hands at his finished base make-up and Jesse paused to chuckle fondly. “Damn, my honey looks so good. He doesn’t like me to say it much ‘cause he gets all bashful but I still can’t believe I bagged such a fine lookin’ man.”

Hanzo studied himself in the monitor for a moment before holding up a round compact of brown powder. Jesse in the voiceover made an excited sound, “Ooh! I love this part.” Hanzo held up a fluffy brush to the side of his face and began making soft but purposeful swipes across the valley of his cheekbones. “I heard them say this in other videos. Cut! Those! Cheeks!”

Jesse laughed a little mischievous chuckle. Clearly his thoughts had wandered to the demonetized.

On the screen, Hanzo continued to pat and buff colors over his eyes. Beautiful hues of yellows, oranges and touches of red. He pointed to the colors on his used palettes as he went, allowing Jesse to correctly say the colors as he gushed over his boyfriend’s talent for the next few minutes. Hanzo then grabbed a brown shade on a thin brush and began to drag the color down from the outside edge of his eye along the bottom lid.

“Oh, I know what this is. He calls this look a… dusty eye?” Jesse paused mid-breath. “No, dust… That ain’t right. Hell okay, I can’t remember but damn, he’s lookin’ like a snack.” He paused again before snorting. “Shit, I’m too outta touch for this online talk.”

Hanzo finished up his look with a gold metallic glitter pressed to the center of the lid. He gazed into the camera for a moment before giving a stoic yet saucy wink. Jesse choked, coughing for a moment like he had been startled mid-sip. “Damn my man’s gonna kill me one-a these days… Shoot.”

* * *

❚❚ ▶ 4:29 / 11:06

**Threatening You All With Bodily Harm | ASMR**

**Hanzo Shimada** **✔**

“Some of you, perhaps, are not aware that Jesse shows me the private messages you send him.” Hanzo spoke softly, buffing out the edges of a fiery red eye look. It was striking and intense, though Hanzo was glancing down as he spoke. “One of you said you would like to see him in ‘just the chaps’.”

Hanzo gazed into the camera for a solid six seconds, unwavering.

He glanced away once more.

“While I can understand your… appreciation for my boyfriend’s form, I feel compelled to remind you all that he is happily taken.” Hanzo clattered around with some things on his desk before holding up his newest favorite, Widow’s Kiss Liner.

“Though I understand some of you will need more… overt reminders to keep your thoughts to yourself.”

Deceptively calm, Hanzo gently set the side of a wakizashi blade against the corner of his eye, carefully dragging the felt tip of the liner along the edge of the blade. The blade was beautifully crafted and it was clearly held in the hands of someone comfortable enough to hold it to his own face, unflinching. Hanzo proceeded to draw and fill in the line of the wing, crafting a perfectly sharp image in black ink along his eyelid.

Hanzo scrutinized the wing momentarily before turning to do the next one.

He paused to gently clack his nails along the singing steel, close to the microphone for the proper effect. His gaze was unwavering into the camera all the while.

A moment later the next wing was complete.

Hanzo capped the liner and wiped the edge of the blade carefully with a cloth, removing any spots of ink that lingered.

“It has been said of me before,” Hanzo spoke once more, soft yet firm. Captivating. “That I like my wings sharp…” He paused, turning his face side-to-side, inspecting he perfection of his work before looking back into the camera, the glint of steel barely visible at the bottom of the screen.

“… and I like my blades sharper.”

* * *

❚❚ ▶ 0:01 / 3:04

**i took over your channel! LOVE YOU!**

**Hanzo Shimada** **✔**

“Hi Hanzo! It’s me!” Jesse laughed as he waved at the camera, still a little shy to be in the spot light. “I’m takin’ over your channel today ‘cause you’re sick.” He glanced to the side for a moment before turning back. “Sorry, thought I heard ya callin’ me.”

Jesse shook himself, cleared his throat, and continued. “Anyway, Hanzo got a bit of a cold yesterday. We were runnin’ out in the rain tryin’ to get outta this garden thing we went to. I tell ya, Hanzo looked real pretty all dolled up for it. Some beauty meet-up thing.” He waved his hand, clearly not caring for the event himself.

“That was my first time at one of those!” He continued. “The food was okay and the garden was done up real nice.” He chuckled, running a hand down his beard. “And I’ll be the first to admit, it was real funny to see all them done-up people runnin’ out of the rain!”

Jesse laughed brightly before quickly shushing himself, glancing back to the side as if to hear any noises from the other room. “Alright, I’m gonna cut this short ‘cause I’m gonna start some tortilla soup for my man.” He pointed back to the camera, “any of y’all interested in the recipe, lemme know or somethin’. Maybe I’ll make a video of my own!”

He chuckled quietly before offering the camera one big smile. “And this one’s for you, darlin’! Love you so much, sweetness! Hope you feel better soon so you can get back to havin’ fun on here! And thank y’all for watchin’ his stuff! Hanzo’s so talented and I love him to bits. Alright, uh… How does he end these things? Uh, bye!”

* * *

❚❚ ▶ 0:06 / 5:09

**I Am Taking A Break**

**Hanzo Shimada** **✔**

Hanzo sat in front of the camera, face stoic with a natural make-up look on his face. He wore a blue sweater and his hair neatly tied in a fancy top-knot. Jesse sat next to him, cramped once again on the stool to fit into the frame.

“I will be taking a break from making videos.”

Hanzo glanced away for a moment; lips pursed in thought before coming back to the camera. “This will not be permanent, but I will not be uploading any content for the next few weeks.” Jesse glanced over at him for a moment, obviously tuned into the emotion in his voice. He lifted a hand to rub at Hanzo’s back.

“You see, I will be going back to Japan during that time,” he continued, eyes watery.

“Han…” Jesse crooned next to him.

Hanzo looked over at his boyfriend and the two shared a look before Jesse’s traitorous face cracked into a splitting grin. Hanzo swore. “Damn it! You couldn’t even hold it!”

“I’m sorry!” Jesse laughed, loud and bright.

Hanzo smiled at him while offering a firm punch to his arm. He looked back at the camera, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“As I was saying, I will be taking a break from videos for a while, as Jesse and I,” he paused, smiling at the man beside him. “We will be going back to Japan to be married.”

Hanzo held up his hand for the camera, showing off a steel band with rivers of black running through it on his left hand. “It is official, Jesse and I are engaged.”

Jesse took that moment to pull off his hat and grab at Hanzo’s face, placing a few loud smacks to his cheek. Hanzo swatted at him with no real intent, clearly enjoying the display of affection.

“That’s right!” Jesse chimed in when he was done smothering his fiancé in kisses. “My man and I are taken! We’re gonna get hitched and I’m gonna be all his!”

“You’re so fucking ridiculous.”

“Ooh, language honey,” Jesse tutted. “Think of the ad revenue.”

“I will kill you,” Hanzo threatened, squishing at Jesse’s face.

“Ain’t no better way to go, beautiful,” Jesse smiled.

Hanzo turned back to the camera one last time, releasing his fiancé’s face in favor of holding him close. “As you can see, I will be quite busy. Please do not fret during my absence. I will have plenty of scathing reviews and tutorials when I return.”

“And if I see any of you in my lovely husband’s private messages,” he went on, clearly enjoying the happy sound Jesse made at the word ‘husband’. Hanzo stared into the camera with a fierce grin, “I will cut you.”

**=x END x=**

**Author's Note:**

> LOL okay so i had an Idea and i made a twitter thread [[here]](https://twitter.com/GabesBeaniee/status/1214316806640259072) and some homies Fed the Beast and now there's gorgeous art [[here]](https://twitter.com/showerbait/status/1214339336969306112) and now it is a lil fic cause i Craved that Content.
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy~
> 
> [Unedited.]
> 
> [donate lol](https://ko-fi.com/gabesbeanie)


End file.
